My Blue Roses
by Nescence Pandora
Summary: A garden of roses, Erutis' private retreat. Each night she sleeps with a blue rose, but recently somebody has been taking them... Oneshot.


My Blue Roses...

Demon Diary- Krayon/Erutis

Written by Fallen Seraphim Azarael

Rated for language and adult situations.

Please observe the courtesy of reviewing, as it fuels writers to continue their plots. Not everyone observes this, but I shall try to extend this courtesy to all whose fictions I read.

This is a ONE-SHOT that took me by storm last night as I dreamt. Has no connection whatsoever to my other fic, 'Just What the Doctor Ordered.'

My Blue Roses...

A stroll in the park is something to be treasured.

It brings peace to the mind, allowing one to think clearly.

It was also a time that Erutis could call her own, away from the hustle of her companions. Raenef didn't usually visit this garden and Chris didn't visit gardens period. She highly doubted either of them knew she even liked gardens, or that she was here. Eclipse, without doubt, didn't care in the slightest and paid no attention. So it was her time, and essentially her garden.

Every day she'd come out here for hours at a time, usually late afternoon to late evening, and tend her roses. It was a rose garden, filled with the sweet-smelling flora in crimsons, honeys, pure white silks, and her personal favorite: the ocean-blue roses.

Erutis always brought back a single blue rose to place on her nightstand when she slept. Raenef always questioned how she had the rose and even Chris had asked her a few times. But she never told them where.

And then one night her blue rose disappeared from her nightstand when she returned from the baths. Frantically she had searched for it, for her precious blue rose. But she found nothing. Even threatening Raenef and Chris proved worthless, as they both swore on their respective god's behalf that they knew naught.

So Erutis had slept uneasily that night without her blue rose. And in the morning she woke, expecting the rose to be next to her, but it was not. She dressed carefully today, in more comfortable clothing than her traditional knight's attire. A soft emerald silk gown slid onto her satiny smooth pale shoulders. Flowing sleeves matched with an off-setting tight chest and waist gave her a deserted princess charm about her.

Silently she slipped out of the castle, wary to rouse the others for fear of interrogation. Flying down the steps to the grand gardens, she took a left, a right, and then finally another left all the way down an ivy-bound pathway. A few more steps and the garden opened up into a tree canopy with splashes of sunlight landing lightly on her roses. In the center stood an old willow tree, massive and worn with age. The tree base split into finer branches, creating a sort of backrest for her. She'd feel like a princess ruling over her kingdom in her throne.

A sudden breeze turned her thoughts to the waving roses. 'How they seemed so fragile,' she thought, 'and yet they continue the charade of strength with their thorns.' "So much like my act every day…" she trailed off, feeling a shift in energy. 'The tree is responding more violently to the breeze than it should… It couldn't be!' A warning shiver shot down her back, forcing her upright.

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

Demon Lord Krayon of Egae's thoughts had been turning steadily joyous the more he watched Erutis in her garden of roses. She'd sit in that tree every day, just looking up at the sky, or gazing loving at her roses. Especially her blue roses. Each night she would take a single blue rose to her bedroom, and recently he had taken to stealing that rose, to cherish it. For she had touched every petal, drank in its enticing scent.

Her hair had lengthened considerably over the months. Now more than ever he wished to caress it, play with those auburn locks. The length could almost rival his, hers being just below the elbow. So very sleek, shiny, just begging him to run his fingers through it… oh how he wished to! And today, today she looked even more gorgeous, if that was humanly or demonically possible. A deep emerald silk dress, the very one he dreamt her in every night. It skimmed, rather than clung to her curves, and it paid special attention to her chest, which was apparently no longer bound with bandages. Her lips were raspberry red, pursed in a small contemplative pout. So shiny… and just begging him to kiss them. And her eyes… no words could describe those pooling depths. Liquid emeralds dipped with silver diamonds was how he thought of them. Wistful and longing, windows to the soul was how he thought of those beautiful eyes. And how he wanted to wake every morning to those glimmering depths, every morning.

But back to his darling Erutis. A charming creature, so much a spitfire, but yet so delicate, vulnerable. Damn but if she didn't cause his blood to flare in fire, if she didn't look so in need. His resolve not to touch her was dwindling quickly, and it didn't appear that his little Erutis would be returning Demon Lord Raenef V's castle anytime soon…

Krayon freed his pent-up aura, allowing it to rush through the garden. A knowing smirk lit his face when he watched her stiffen almost unnoticeably. Oh she knew whom it was, and was undoubtedly prepared to flee at the slightest intrusion. But he wasn't about to let it go that far. He drifted slowly towards her, cloak billowing naturally in the wind. In honor of her, he too had dressed in emerald, only a much darker shade as if a green-tinted black.

Those beautiful eyes were looking at him in shock, the wistfulness almost drained. Dark circles under eyes startled him slightly. She moved not an inch, merely stiffened more under his heated gaze. He could feel his heart begin beating faster, his blood pounding urgently in his head.

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

Erutis shrunk away from his eyes, those eyes that would follow her everywhere, even in sleep. She watched, fascinated in horror, as he drew out five blue roses, each perfectly preserved. She slid behind the tree, trying to slink towards the way she entered the garden. He merely advanced on her, keeping her gaze locked on his eyes.

In the blink of her eyes, he had her pressed against the stone wall, his eyes burning into her skin and setting it ablaze. With a smirk that held more than his boyish charm, he presented her stolen roses with a flourish.

Gingerly she took them in her hands, transfixed by their radiant beauty once again. His hands had somehow found their way around her waist, one anchoring her firmly against him and the other tangling in her soft locks. In his eyes she read sincere love, pleasure, and even a tincture of lust darkened the ice-blue orbs.

Each was saying so many things with their eyes, and finally Erutis broke the passionate silence.

"My blue roses…"

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

A/N: I would've continued this, had I not firmly decided this was to be a one-shot. And since my extended plot would've resulted in multiple chapters I stuck to this ending, trying for charm and eloquence. To be truthful, 'Think of Me' from Phantom of the Opera inspired me somewhat for this. Mostly it came from a dream of mine. I dreamed this exact plot for the most part, excepting a few things of course.

Please observe the courtesy of reviewing, as I try to extend this to all fictions I read. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and please compare this to, 'Just What the Doctor Ordered,' and you'll understand that there is a half link to it. Though that wasn't intended… .

Fallen Seraphim Azarael


End file.
